


At the Bottom and then Flying Up / Striving

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, I am rewatching last ep of Utena right this second, I just love Anthy, I'm learning how to, Nothing much, Oops, Relationships are distinctly mentioned, but only so much because this is gen and I want this ficlet to be gen, idk I'm posting nvm, just a quickie, more in other fics someday, really almost nothing, should I even post this, someday later, sorry IDK how to write really, while rewatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Knowing all I know of myself, I choose the path unknown, trembling inside, smiling.****Not a drabble because I don't know how to write them.
Kudos: 1





	At the Bottom and then Flying Up / Striving

\- I'm sorry-

*****

Let's go. Together.

*****

Knowing all I know of You... 

******

\- Anthy! You can't leave!

*****

I can. And if I can't, we'll see.

*****************------------*************

The schoolgate is shut. To a part of her, opening it would be violence. Perhaps death. Perhaps a loss much deeper than simple death.

Her brother doesn't believe she can do it. Why would he possibly believe that, when he himself cannot? Or shan't?

Her brother knows her well. Her love, broken, by herself maybe, or him, or the world... no, all these three were one and the same, or something utterly different at the same time. 

He knows. Her love. Her despair. Her cruelty. Her power. Her smallworlded omniscience. Her skills. Her Dios. Her infatuations. Her corruptions. Her body. Her soul. Her sword. Her losses. Her victories. Her moans. Her nothingness and indifference in the dark of the night. Her battles. Her giving up in truth. 

He knows it all. The schoolgate stops it all, barring her leave. 

No. She'll still take all of that and more, or Chuchu will, on her soon to commence journey.

There's one thing her brother's forgotten. After all, it's been such a long time. The new ring, at the bottom of the coffin, invisible to him, invisible to many who would watch. Chosen of own choice, right or wrong. The same one as at the bottom of another mystical box in ancient Greek myths. Old, dangerous, perhaps damning.

It opens the schoolgates and now, a very dangerous and new (or forgotten) world awaits Anthy Himemiya.

She makes a first step, smiling softly. To find **herself, her, and more** , in the world outside this tiny little one, this closed off little one, the one made by her, and by him, lonely and forgotten, closed off, artificial. Maybe nobody wanted that to happen. However, right now, Anthy Himemiya wanted it to happen.

And the world could try and stop her, again and again. 

She was herself now (as always? but more?) and the World couldn't deny it anymore. It could try.

The **Bells** have rung. 


End file.
